Who's afraid of the big bad vampire?
by Scribbleroo
Summary: After a strange urge led Laura into the middle of her town's park's dark forest she is greeted by a beautiful, yet dangerous stranger named Carmilla who'll welcome her into a world of romance, drama, and supernatural beings. How will Hollis ever cope with such a big change in her life?


**A/N: Hey, friends! I'm sorry for grammatical errors, I don't have a beta reader to pick through my work and find errors that I've passed through. So, sorry once more!**

The crisp, night air seemed to wrap its icy fingers around Laura Hollis as she tried to hurry back to her father's home. It was late, way too late for the girl to be anywhere than in her bed, but in Laura's defense, she wasn't even sure why she had wandered away. There was just some strange urge that had made the seventeen-year-old practically mad until she followed it, and that urge led her far from home and somewhere deep into the park that was several blocks from her home in only a black tank top, a flannel covered bottom, and nothing on her feet. Currently, the smaller-than-average girl was cursing and scolding her silly self for caving in on her sudden need. She was always the impulsive type, never thinking her ideas through or about the consequences those said ideas could have when she gets home she'll really have to work on that..

"Well, well, well, look at you.." A husky voice purred just behind her. Laura froze, she wasn't always totally aware of her surroundings, but another person? She was dense, but not _that_ dense.

Swallowing her fear, the teen mustered the strongest voice she could "Back off! I - I'm a black belt in krav maga!" Hollis cringed, her voice had still shook, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to hit this stranger hard enough that she'd be seeing stars for years after.

"Are you sure that will save you from me?" Her snide comment made Laura narrow her eyes, she could save herself from anything that was thrown at her! Weeping angels! Death Eaters! Pack of rabid dogs! Anything! In a second, Laura swiveled on her heels to face this stranger and...Wow. If they had met in another situation she'd probably be crushing so hard on her, but in this meeting, it was so not appropriate to have her breath get caught in her throat.

"I'm giving you one last warning." The seventeen year old stated, her voice still hinted at her fear, but held a sort of dominance to it. Her hands shook with anticipation, she hoped that the beautiful brunette would step off. Slink off into the shadows and back to wherever she came from, but this girl, she didn't seem to be the type that would back down. No, she was the type that looked like she wasn't too easily intimidated especially from a 5 foot 2 seventeen year old stumbling on her words in her pajamas. In fact, she looked like someone who had seen too much. There were creases on her young face, and she held a type of heaviness to her that could only be attained by someone who had seen the worse of the world, it made Hollis pause, even in a dangerous situation she wanted to figure this girl out.

"You're a damn fool." The stranger snarled, pulling her upper lip up to reveal dangerously sharp canines. The brunettes whole body grew tense, her muscles in her legs were bunched together, ready to spring her forward to tackle the girl in front of her. But yet, she paused. Normally, she wouldn't even speak let alone have her meals even let out a word, but this girl...She was different. Maybe it was the ferocity burning passionately in those large brown eyes, maybe it was how she didn't beg for mercy but stood her ground, or maybe it was how even when she was clearly in danger she offered the choice of letting her leave, but whatever it was, it was stopping her from sinking her fangs into that delicious little neck of hers. "You're a damn fool" She repeated, "because didn't your mommy and daddy ever teach you about strangers and big, bad vampires?" A cold and cruel chuckle pushed through her lips.

There was a tense pause as Laura tried to figure out whether to flee or fight. On one hand, vampires weren't real, right? But...if they were, she'd have no chance of her coming out of a fight with one especially with no weapons and in her attire. She had to do something, anything would be better than just standing there. So, quickly, without thinking, Laura balled her hand into a fist and struck the vampire's chest with a painful punch before scurrying away as fast as she possibly could.

As, she ran, an angry howl echoed through the air and leaves crackled underfoot from the surprisingly fast stranger. In that moment, Laura couldn't imagine herself as anything, but as a blindfolded hare trying to find her way to her den while a hungry fox nipped at her heels. It wasn't a fair chase, it was dark and Laura was barefooted so small rocks and sticks slowed her down as she winced and whined from pain and then as quick as it started it was over. She was sprawled on the rocky, dirt pathway that she was trying to stay on, and the heavy weight of her captor lay above her. Yet, she gritted her teeth to stop herself from pleading. This girl was a predator, it was better to keep some dignity than to beg for no cause.

"Thanks for the race, cutie." Carmilla rasped, her hands firmly on her prize's shoulder blades to refrain her from moving. "I was going to eat you, but I think Mammon would love your determination." She spoke, staring at the girl below her. "Oh, yes. Mother will simply adore you."


End file.
